Deux Oiseaux en Cage
by Shade Alseide
Summary: Après la fin de la série, Serena Schezar cherche son identité. Comment vivre avec un coeur d'homme, emprisonné dans un corps de femme ? *Shoujo Ai*
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Je rappelle que les personnages d'Escaflowne ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la propriété de leurs auteurs. Mais que cette fic et son contenu, eux, m'appartient par contre ! ^^_

_Quant au titre, c'est une référence à une phrase que prononce Allen dans la série, lorsqu'il dit à Hitomi qu'il devrait la mettre en cage, comme un oiseau, pour l'empêcher de s'envoler…_

_Cette histoire contient des passages Shoujo Ai, je préfère prévenir même si l'intrigue se révèle plus compliquée que ça... _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires…_

* * *

**Deux Oiseaux en Cage**

**Prologue**

Tout lui semblait si paisible à présent. Le feu dévastateur qui la brûlait de l'intérieur depuis tant d'années, alimenté par ses peurs et les recoins obscurs et secrets de son âme, avait été apaisé par la volonté et l'amour de son protecteur, Jajuka.

Mais était-il définitivement éteint pour autant ?

Accoudée au balcon de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Serena fixait l'horizon avec curiosité et appréhension. C'était la première fois depuis son retour à la maison qu'elle osait affronter la lumière du jour et quitter le cocon de sa chambre d'enfant.

Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. C'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Comme si elle était toujours cette petite fille de 5 ans qui courrait, insouciante, à travers la plaine qui entourait la modeste propriété de la famille Schezar, sur les terres d'Astria.

Oui, c'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

A son arrivée, sa poupée, Lily, l'attendait toujours, tranquillement assise sur le lit, sa longue chevelure blonde et bouclée entourant son visage de cire, pareille au jour où elle l'avait laissée pour la dernière fois, avant de disparaître.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vue, Serena avait senti une haine étrange s'emparer d'elle. Elle aurait voulu la balancer par dessus le balcon, afin de ne plus voir ce sourire stupide qui ne quittait jamais ses lèvres. Elle aurait voulu couper une à une ces mèches blondes et bouclées, afin de lui retirer cette beauté artificielle…  
Elle aurait voulu qu'elle disparaisse, elle aussi. Sans doute parce qu'elle lui renvoyait comme un miroir le reflet de ce qu'elle avait été. De l'enfant insouciante qu'elle ne serait plus jamais.

Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait de tout cela.

Elle s'était contentée de l'ignorer, tout simplement. De faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Oui, c'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

L'horizon était toujours le même. Le vent qui balayait la plaine portait toujours en lui cette délicate odeur de fleurs, si apaisante.

Le ciel était bleu le matin, ocre au coucher du soleil. La lumière était partout, dans chaque recoin de sa chambre, chaude, rassurante… comme dans ses souvenirs.

Lorsqu'elle laissait vagabonder son imagination, elle pouvait presque voir la silhouette de sa mère, cueillant des fleurs devant le porche de la maison, et regardant tristement vers l'horizon… attendant le retour de Père. Déjà, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Mais Serena était trop petite alors pour s'en rendre compte.

A présent, Mère n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Un souvenir. Elle était partie rejoindre Père, après que Serena ait disparue.

Lorsque Allen lui avait appris la terrible nouvelle, Serena avait compris que désormais, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Elle était partie de la maison, il y a 10 ans… Dix ans durant lesquels elle avait grandi, vite, trop vite sans doute.

Dix ans qui avaient fait d'elle un monstre sanguinaire et dévoré par la haine.

Dix ans durant lesquels son innocence avait été pervertie.

Cette maison avait été celle d'une enfant nommée Serena. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, dont le sourire illuminait ces murs solitaires entre lesquels sa mère s'était réfugiée.

Cette petite fille était bien loin à présent.

Cette maison avait été son refuge. Mais à présent, elle lui semblait une prison.

Après près de dix ans d'absence, cette maison était-elle encore la sienne…

Etait-elle toujours Serena ?

Alors que ces terribles pensées s'immisçaient dans son esprit, Serena versa ses premières véritables larmes depuis bien longtemps.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Deux Oiseaux En Cage**

**Chapitre 1 : Un Fantôme**

Le jour venait de se lever sur Pallas, la capitale d'Astria. Un jour pareil à tous les autres jours.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il y avait tant de choses à reconstruire. Tant de blessures à soigner, autant physiques qu'invisibles, que la fille aînée du Roi Aston, Elise Aria Aston, en avait presque oublié les siennes.

- Princesse Elise, il est l'heure de vous lever…

La voix de Sophia, sa femme de chambre. Cela faisait 21 ans à présent qu'elle l'éveillait chaque matin.

Et ce matin ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- Allons, Princesse, cela ne vous ressemble pas de rester traîner ainsi dans votre lit, alors qu'il fait si beau dehors…

Sophia tira les rideaux et ouvrit grand la fenêtre. Une brise glaciale balaya la chambre et fit voler les longs cheveux d'Elise.

Une lumière intense l'aveugla.

- Sophia… bégayait-elle, sous le choc de la brutalité du réveil. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Pardonnez-moi, Princesse Elise… mais c'est son Altesse Mirana… elle a insisté par que vous soyez prête au plus vite… il semblerait qu'elle ait une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer…

- Mirana… soupira Elise, soudain lasse, infiniment lasse. C'est sans doute en rapport avec les préparatifs de la réception célébrant la fin de la guerre…

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, pensive, et se laissa guider par Sophia vers la salle de bain, dans laquelle un baquet d'eau parfumée l'attendait.

C'était ainsi chaque jour. Elle n'avait jamais un moment à elle. On la lavait, on la coiffait, on l'habillait. Comme une poupée stupide et docile.

- Cette stupide fête… siffla-t-elle à l'intention de Sophia, qui lissait une à une les mèches de ses cheveux avec une infinie patience. Il y a déjà tant à faire… avions-nous donc besoin de nous alourdir de la tâche d'organiser une telle reception…

- Les gens ont besoin de se détendre, Princesse Elise… chantonna Sophia de son ton enjoué habituel. Même à vous, cela fera du bien… Son Altesse Mirana trouve que vous êtes bien trop soucieuse ces derniers temps… Vous semblez avoir perdu toute joie de vivre…

Le regard d'Elise se fit sombre, plein d'amertume, tandis qu'elle contemplait son reflet dans le miroir de la coiffeuse.

* * *

_Qui suis-je à présent… Je ne suis plus l'enfant que l'on appelait Serena. Je ne suis plus le monstre que l'on appelait Dilandau. Alors qui suis-je… Où est ma place…_

Plantée devant l'unique miroir de sa chambre, Serena dévisageait son reflet comme on dévisage une personne étrangère. La robe de chambre rose dont on l'avait vêtue pesait aussi lourdement sur ses épaules que l'armure des Chevaliers du Dragon. Elle ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise.

Elle ne représentait pas ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle était vraiment au plus profond d'elle même.

- Serena ?

Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte, mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Elle sursauta, en découvrant le visage de son frère, souriant et béat, comme à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle. Sa chère sœur disparue. L'enfant prodigue qui lui avait été rendue par le Destin, comme un don miraculeux.

Il ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit depuis son retour, comme s'il craignait qu'en la laissant seule plus de quelques minutes, elle ne devienne quelqu'un d'autre. Et disparaisse, à nouveau.

- Tu n'as besoin de rien, Serena ?

Il serra ses mains contre les siennes, et Serena sourit tristement. Et son sourire était lointain déjà. Si lointain.

Mais Allen était bien trop aveuglé par son bonheur de la revoir enfin, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle lui échappait déjà, et qu'il ne pourrait pas la garder éternellement en cage dans la prison dorée de son affection.

Cependant, il se rendait compte, que sa présence, seule, ne suffirait pas, pour prendre en charge l'éducation de sa jeune sœur. Et faire d'elle une jeune fille bien élevée.

* * *

- Entre, Elise, je t'en prie…

Elise considéra le visage de sa sœur cadette, la nouvelle souveraine d'Astria. Elle était rayonnante, enrobée dans une robe d'apparat un peu trop voyante à son goût, et entourée d'une armée de couturières et de servantes, qui s'affairaient à en ajuster les moindres plis.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir lui enlever cette fraîcheur et cette insouciance qui avait fait d'elle, depuis longtemps déjà, la princesse de cœur du peuple astrien. La fille préférée de leur père.

… et l'élue du cœur du chevalier céleste Allen Crusade Schezar.

Elise serra les dents.

- Mirana, c'est la robe que tu comptes porter lors de la célébration, j'imagine…

Elise la jugeait bien trop extravagante, comme toujours.

- Je me doutais que tu ne l'aimerais pas… répliqua Mirana, espiègle. C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie…

- Eh bien, félicitations, elle est parfaitement hideuse…

Mirana esquissa un geste de la main, et aussitôt, les couturières et les servantes s'évaporèrent, comme par magie. Impassible, Elise repéra un fauteuil dans la chambre de sa sœur, et s'assit face à elle.

Celle-ci se saisit d'une lettre posée sur une petite table près d'elle, et prit place sur l'accoudoir. Sa voix se fit confidente.

- Cette lettre m'est parvenue ce matin par un messager anonyme…

- Il s'agit d'Allen, j'imagine…

Aucun doute possible à ce sujet. Elise connaissait assez bien sa sœur pour savoir interpréter le moindre de ses gestes et intonations. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait élevée à la mort de leur mère, avec le soutien de Marlène, sa sœur aînée. Et lorsque celle-ci s'était mariée, et était partie pour Fleid, elle avait dû assumer seule ce rôle, du mieux qu'elle l'avait pû. Elle avait éduqué Mirana dans l'idée qu'elle devait un jour régner et assumer des responsabilités qui impliquerait un peuple entier.

Elle lui avait appris à étouffer ses sentiments de femme. A être princesse avant d'être femme, et à faire passer l'intérêt de son peuple avant le sien.

Tout comme elle-même l'avait fait, il y a bien longtemps déjà…

Mais Mirana était d'un caractère rebelle et indépendant. Elle avait tenu à faire des études de médecine, et elle avait suivi aveuglément Allen… malgré ses tentatives pour tenter de la raisonner.

Oui, parfois son insouciance et son désir d'indépendance l'agaçaient profondément. Cela était vain, si vain.

Comment aurait-elle pu échapper aux responsabilités dues à son rang…

Mais quelque part, elle l'enviait. Elle aurait voulu faire preuve d'autant d'hardiesse. Conserver cette fraîcheur et cet espoir de pouvoir un jour accomplir ses rêves… qu'elle avait perdu à l'adolescence, lorsqu'au départ de Marlène, elle avait du endosser des responsabilités qui avaient eu raison de son innocence…

A présent, elle se sentait desséchée. Aigrie. Presque morte, comparée à sa jeune sœur.

Celle-ci lisait à présent à voix haute la lettre de son cher Allen, d'une voix chantante qui ne laissait aucun doute quant aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait encore pour lui. Des sentiments qui avaient causé le départ temporaire de Dryden, ainsi qu'un scandale sans précédent dans l'opinion publique, qu'Elise s'efforçait, tant bien que mal, de tempérer.

- « _A son altesse royale, Mirana Sara Aston, Reine D'Astria…_

Comme toujours, elle se devait de réparer les conséquences de l'insouciance de sa jeune sœur. Comme toujours, celle-ci ne s'en apercevait pas. Mais pouvait-elle l'en blâmer…

- … _Je me permet de vous écrire cette courte lettre, afin de vous faire part de mon inquiétude quant à l'état de ma jeune sœur, Serena… Je ne sais plus guère comment m'y prendre avec elle. Elle me semble si étrangère. Je crois que je ne m'étais pas aperçu que ce n'était plus une petite fille, et que ma compagnie, seule, ne pourrait de ce fait lui permettre de s'épanouir. C'est une jeune fille, à présent. Presque une femme. Et elle a besoin qu'une femme lui inculque certains principes d'éducation, que je me sens bien incapable d'assumer._

_Aussi, je me permets de demander le concours de votre sœur, Elise, sachant à quel point elle vous est chère et peut-être digne de confiance…_

J'ai bien reçu également votre invitation, et serait ravi de me rendre à votre réception, si l'état de Serena le permet.. »

La lecture s'arrêta à cet endroit. Mais nul doute que la lettre devait comporter d'autres passages bien plus personnels…

Quoi qu'il en soit, les quelques phrases qu'elle venait d'entendre résonnèrent comme une sentence aux oreilles d'Elise.

Voilà qu'on lui donnait à nouveau la responsabilité d'un être. D'une enfant.

Sans lui en donner le choix.

Et elle allait l'assumer, comme d'habitude. Pour des raisons qu'elle seule connaissait… et parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Allen Crusade Schezar.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Cela me semble être une éternité…

Assise sur le bord de son lit, Serena fixait le plafond. Elle s'ennuyait terriblement.

Elle éprouvait de plus en plus le besoin de sortir. De voir d'autres personnes que son frère. Même si le regard des autres l'effrayait. Même si elle craignait qu'à travers elle, on ne sache reconnaître que le démon qu'elle avait été.

Elle ne pouvait exister sans ce regard…

Comme une réponse à ce souhait secret, un bruit insolite venant de l'extérieur attira son attention.

Elle accourut vers le balcon, toute emplie d'un sentiment d'euphorie intense, et vit une calèche luxueuse qui s'arrêtait devant le porche. Aux portes de sa prison, comme une promesse d'évasion. D'échappatoire à sa solitude.

Une gracieuse silhouette en sortit. Une silhouette féminine. Son visage était dissimulé par un voile transparent.

_On dirait un fantôme…_ pensa Serena.

Et c'en était un, d'une certaine manière.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deux Oiseaux En Cage**

**Chapitre 2 : Une Vraie Dame**

- Princesse Elise, votre visite illumine cette maison…

Venu à sa rencontre à la sortie de la calèche, Allen fit sa révérence, et lui offrit son bras, afin de l'aider à descendre.

- Je suis moi aussi heureuse de te revoir, Allen… fit Elise, en déclinant son aide.

L'air était tiède, le paysage apaisant. Elle souleva son voile afin d'apprécier la caresse du vent léger sur son visage.

Son regard se porta alors sur la maison, un peu rustique, simple, celle d'une famille peu fortunée, mais d'un revenu confortable.

Puis elle balaya l'horizon, et s'aperçut avec un pincement au cœur qu'il n'y avait aucun voisin visible, et que la plaine s'étendait à perte de vue tout autour d'elle.

- Un vrai environnement de sauvage et d'ermite… pensa Elise. Je suis étonnée qu'Allen ait décidé de s'installer ici à nouveau… Ce n'est pas un endroit pour élever un jeune fille. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que la pauvre soit totalement déprimée…

Au moment où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, l'ombre d'une silhouette qui l'observait de derrière une fenêtre attira son attention.

Des yeux d'un bleu profond la fixaient.

Puis un sourire, à la fois mélancolique et rempli d'espoir…

… un sourire que Elise ne connaissait que trop bien, et qui avait autrefois été le sien.

Et auquel elle répondit, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Princesse Elise, nous ferions bien de rentrer, il commence à se faire frais…

A ce moment là, Allen donna un ordre au cocher, que Elise n'entendait déjà plus. Pour elle, seul comptait à présent cette ombre à la fenêtre, qui était parvenue à lui arracher un sourire….

* * *

Une fraîcheur agréable régnait dans la maison. Elle était petite, de plein pied, seulement composée d'un grand salon, d'un petit bureau adjacent (qui fut autrefois celui de Léon Schézar, le père d'Allen et de Serena, laissé intact depuis son départ), et de quelques chambres au bout d'un étroit couloir. Sans oublier la cuisine, de laquelle s'échappait l'odeur d'un dîner prometteur, préparé par la seule servante de la maisonnée, une vieille femme au regard bienveillant, qui vint accueillir Elise et lui proposer de la débarrasser de son manteau, tandis que le cocher portait ses quelques bagages dans la chambre d'ami.

L'oreille collée à la porte de sa chambre, Serena écoutait tout ce remue ménage avec nervosité. Cette grande dame qu'elle avait qualifiée de " fantôme ", et qui lui avait sourit avec tant de douceur et de tristesse, l'intriguait et l'impressionnait. Et elle redoutait autant qu'elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle se trouverait face à elle.

Son frère lui avait expliqué qu'elle était une amie de la famille, qu'il l'avait fait appeler pour lui tenir compagnie, à elle, sa sœur, qui avait tant besoin d'une présence féminine à ses côtés. D'un modèle…

- Une présence féminine… soupira Serena. La seule femme que j'ai connue était ma mère, et je m'en souviens à peine…

A Zaïbacher, il n'y avait pas de femmes, même lorsqu'elle était enfant. Même lorsqu'elle était devenue Dilandau. Il avait été élevé par les Sorciers, et non pas par des nourrices. Il n'avait jamais connu les caresses d'une mère… ni celles d'une femme. Il avait été élevé pour être soldat, et c'était ce qu'il était devenu.

Pourtant, durant tout ce temps, Serena, enfermée au fond de lui, avait réclamé l'affection d'une mère. D'une femme.

Lorsqu' Allen lui avait annoncé que sa mère n'était plus de ce monde, Serena avait senti un grand vide.

Et elle espérait qu'à présent, Elise Aria Aston, princesse d'Astria, comblerait ce vide. Mais elle se trompait.

- Serena, pouvons-nous entrer ?

Serena sursauta. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Elle se dépêcha de retourner face à la fenêtre, et lissa les plis de sa robe, avant d'annoncer d'une voix tremblante :

- Oui, entrez ! Je… je suis prête !

La poignée de la porte grinça.

Un parfum fleuri envahit la pièce. Un parfum qui apaisa l'inquiétude de Serena. Il lui semblait doux, si doux… et si étrange. Presque envoûtant.

- Serena, annonça Allen avec son sérieux habituel, je voudrais que tu fasses la connaissance de la Princesse Elise, dont je t'avais parlé… et qui nous a fait la gentillesse d'accepter notre invitation…

Serena ferma les yeux et fit volte-face, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle tenait vraiment à faire bonne impression.

Mais en découvrant le visage pâle et triste d'une infinie beauté de la jeune femme qui se tenait face à elle, son sourire se figea, et elle ne put dire un mot, en oubliant même la révérence protocolaire dont Allen lui avait enseigné les rudiments, quelques heures auparavant.

- Eh bien ? siffla son frère, les dents serrées. Tu ne salues pas notre invitée ?

Confuse, Serena finit par saluer gauchement la visiteuse, en bredouillant des mots inintelligibles.

- Pardonnez moi, Princesse Elise, mais je n'avais encore jamais vu de vraie Dame avant vous… et je suis… un peu intimidée….

Elise sourit avec indulgence, et posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Serena, qui tressaillit.

- Cela ne fait rien, Serena…. Je comprend, et je ferai en sorte de faire de toi une vraie Dame…

Le regard d'Elise se perdit dans la contemplation du visage de Serena.

- Quel curieux visage, pensa-t-elle. Avec ses cheveux encore courts, on dirait un garçon…

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de la sœur d'Allen, elle frissonna.

Il était si brûlant, si passionné… si conquérant, qu'elle en fut troublée, et retira sa main.

Ce regard n'était pas celui de la jeune fille frêle et timide qui se tenait devant elle.

Ce regard, c'était celui d'un garçon. D'un garçon qui regarde une femme.

Elise recula, comme on recule face à une monstruosité.

Elle se souvint alors, qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, cette jeune fille était précisément un garçon.

Elle pâlit, puis exécuta une prière silencieuse, et prétexta une fatigue soudaine due au voyage, pour se retirer dans sa chambre.

En la voyant s'éloigner ainsi d'elle, Serena sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce fut à peine si elle entendit les remontrances de son frère quant à ses manquements aux règles élémentaires de politesse et de savoir vivre.

Plus que jamais, elle se sentit prisonnière. Prisonnière de cette chambre. De cette maison. De ce corps étranger qui la condamnait à être une " vraie Dame ". Triste, éteinte… comme Elise, dont elle avait pourtant senti battre le cœur lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

Serena se mit à trembler.

Son âme venait d'être animée d'un feu inconnu, pareil à celui qui animait Dilandau à l'approche d'une bataille.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Oui, bien différent.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Deux Oiseaux En Cage**

**Chapitre 3 : Une Ombre**

Les jours qui suivirent furent un véritable supplice pour Elise. Dès qu'elle se trouvait en présence de Serena, un malaise s'emparait d'elle, qu'elle ne parvenait ni à identifier, ni à chasser.

Elle se devait pourtant de remplir son rôle d'éducatrice du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Serena avait tant à apprendre. Certes, elle savait lire, écrire et calculer, car on le lui avait enseigné à Zaïbacher. Mais sa façon de parler, de marcher, et même de raisonner, n'était pas celle d'une jeune fille. Et pourtant, elle avait une grâce et une agilité toute féminines, et montrait beaucoup d'application dans ses leçons. Elise lui apprit à coudre, à saluer, à parler comme une vraie Dame. Elle lui montrait ce qu'elle devait faire, et Serena l'imitait, sans dire un mot, docile comme un agneau. Et cela convenait parfaitement à Elise.

Cette enfant lui paraissait trop étrangère à ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là…

Elle aurait encore préféré assister Mirana au palais dans ses extravagants préparatifs pour la Célébration de la Paix qui approchait à grands pas, plutôt que de devoir affronter le regard de cette étrange jeune fille.

Mais Allen avait insisté pour que Serena soit prête à être présentée à la cour d'Astria, et à la noblesse du royaume, au plus vite. Et surtout, pour le soir de la fête.

C'est-à-dire, dans un peu moins d'un mois.

Pensait-il déjà à lui trouver un mari ? Un parti intéressant auquel elle aurait pu être présentée lors de cet événement ?

Allen savait qu'il ne pourrait pas indéfiniment rester dans cette maison pour s'occuper de sa soeur. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'emmener vivre avec lui dans son fortin… ni la laisser seule dans cette maison. Car il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais la laisser seule, de peur qu'elle ne redevienne… quelqu'un d'autre.

Depuis quelques temps, il faisait des allers retours de plus en plus fréquents vers son fortin aux frontières d'Astria et de Zaïbacher, afin de passer en revue ses troupes. IL partait le matin, très tôt, et revenait pour le dîner.

La guerre était finie, certes. Mais Allen restait un soldat. Et déjà, la menace d'autres guerres planait sur Gaïa.

* * *

Ce fut précisément durant l'absence de son frère, un jour où la chaleur devenait étouffante, que Serena sortit de son silence habituel et docile, pour hasarder à lui poser une question bien embarrassante et indiscrète.

Toutes deux faisaient des travaux de couture sur la table du jardin, abritées à l'ombre d'un arbre, et Serena, comme à son habitude, fixait Elise de ses yeux pénétrants et passionnés.

- Princesse Elise… il y a une question que j'aimerais vous poser, depuis un moment déjà…

- De quoi s'agit-il, Serena ?

Le ton d'Elise était froid, comme toujours lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Serena.

- Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous toujours pas mariée ?

Elise arrêta net son ouvrage.

- Une dame ne pose pas ce genre de questions, Serena…

Mais Serena n'était pas décidée à se montrer polie pour cette fois.

- Je sais que vous aimez mon frère…. C'est une évidence, il suffit de voir la manière dont vous le regarder… et la rapidité avec laquelle vous avez répondu à sa requête, alors que vous êtes très affairée au palais en cette période de préparatifs en vue de la grande célébration…

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une accusation. Le ton en était trop triste, trop résigné. Etrangement résigné…

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que vous êtes ici, mais pour lui…

Elise, bizarrement, ne trouva rien à redire. L'assurance de Serena était si marquée, qu'elle ne put que se soumettre.

- Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas… poursuivit Serena. Je le sais car vous n'osez jamais me regarder, comme si vous me trouviez laide ou monstrueuse…

Elise ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit oppressée.

- Je fais pourtant tout pour vous plaire et vous êtes agréable…

Elise entendit des sanglots étouffés. Son cœur se serra.

- Quand vous êtes arrivée ici, j'espérais trouver en vous une amie, une confidente… mais on dirait que ce n'est pas moi que vous voyez lorsque vous me regardez… mais _lui… le démon…_

- Ne dis pas ça, Serena… s'étrangla Elise.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est être aimée, autant que Dilandau a été haï… et aimer, autant qu'il a haï… mais à présent, je vois que c'est impossible… Vous voulez faire de moi une Dame, tout le monde veut que je me comporte comme une Dame… mais en fait, personne ne sait qui je suis vraiment… moi-même, je l'ignore…

Elise sentit la chaleur de la main de Serena contre la sienne. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais n'osa pas la regarder.

- La seule chose dont je sois sûre, soupira Serena, c'est que j'aime être auprès de vous… je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes tout ce qui me manque en ce monde… que vous êtes cette partie de moi que je cherche…

- Comment peux-tu dire cela… bredouilla Elise, en retirant sa main. Tu me connais à peine…

Troublée, elle commençait à rassembler ses affaires, pour rentrer à l'abri de la maison des Schezar, lorsque Serena s'accrocha à elle, et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Ne partez pas, je vous en prie… restez encore un peu avec moi… il fait si beau…

Elise resta interdite pendant un moment, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

Pourquoi suis-je troublée… il n'y a rien de plus naturel… Cette enfant a été privée de l'affection de sa mère. Elle s'accroche à moi comme à une mère ou une sœur de substitution… N'est-ce pour remplir ce rôle que Allen m'a fait venir ici… ?

Elise caressa les cheveux de Serena dans un geste qu'elle voulut rendre maternel.

- Ne pleure pas… Je ne te hais pas, Serena… mais tu es une enfant si étrange, que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi… mais si tu as besoin d'une amie, je veux bien être cette amie…

- Alors ne me traitez pas d'enfant… répliqua Serena. Car vous n'êtes pas ma mère, et vous êtes trop jeune pour que je vous considère comme une mère…

Elise tressaillit à ces paroles.

Elle aurait du partir à ce moment précis. Rejoindre le refuge de sa chambre. Mais cette étreinte étrange l'apaisait.

Là, entre les bras de Serena, à l'ombre de cet arbre, elle se sentait bien. Protégée, aimée…

Comme dans les bras d'un homme…

* * *

Lorsqu' Allen rentra ce soir-là, il découvrit Elise et Serena en grande discussion dans la salle, et leur visible complicité lui réchauffa le cœur. Il remarqua que les manières de Serena étaient devenues plus raffinées, et son langage digne d'une Dame.

- L'influence d'Elise a été plus que bénéfique pour Serena… pensa-t-il, satisfait.

Son regard se porta alors sur Elise. Un doux sourire éclairait le visage d'ordinaire si taciturne de la jeune femme. Un sourire qui lui rappelait celui de Marlène.

- Les princesse d'Astria ont toutes un sourire si triste… songeait-il, en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le divan où elles avaient pris place, face à une cheminée en pierre sculptée, que son père avait montée de ses propres mains, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

- Allen ! s'écria Elise, surprise. Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer…

Le visage de Serena s'obscurcit en voyant son frère. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement. Elise, légèrement rougissante, se décala de son voisin, et reprit son air sérieux et froid habituel.

- Comment se portent tes hommes ? hasarda-t-elle, voyant qu'il persistait dans son silence. Un silence inhabituel.

- Je n'étais pas en visite dans mon fortin, cette fois… déclara-t-il d'un ton énigmatique, sans quitter des yeux sa sœur.

Elise fronça les sourcils.

- Serena, annonça Allen avec douceur, j'aimerais te présenter à l'un de nos voisins, le Seigneur Dan… un riche propriétaire terrien de la région… Lui et son épouse nous ont invités à dîner demain soir… Tu ne te souviens sans doute pas d'eux, mais quand tu étais enfant, tu jouais souvent avec leur fils, Marcus…

- Marcus… répéta Serena, absente. Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu d'amis lorsque j'étais enfant…

- Lui se souvient parfaitement de toi, et il aimerait beaucoup te revoir…

Elise serra les dents. Cette scène avait un arrière goût de déjà vu. Un goût amer.

Elle se souvenait du jour où son père lui avait tenu à peu près le même discours. Elle se souvenait qu'il l'avait promise en mariage, sans lui demander son avis, à un riche marchand de Pallas.

Mais son cœur n'avait d'yeux à cette époque que pour Allen Crusade Schezar, l'amant de sa sœur Marlène, et Chevalier Céleste de la cour du roi. Et le comble de l'ironie, c'était que Marlène avait fait d'elle la confidente de cette idylle secrète et interdite.

Jamais elle ne s'était doutée qu'Elise était elle même éprise d'Allen, et combien ses confidences la faisaient souffrir, bien qu'elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

Depuis ce moment, Elise avait fermé son cœur à tout prétendant, toute proposition de mariage. A la mort de Marlène, elle consola Allen, et devint sa confidente. Jamais il n'avait vu en elle autre chose qu'une amie fidèle et dévouée. Il avait aimé ses deux sœurs…. Mais elle, elle n'était ni aussi belle que Marlène, ni aussi originale et fraîche que Mirana.

Elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme propice à éveiller la passion d'un homme.

Elle avait toujours été d'une nature austère et triste, même enfant.

- Une bien étrange enfant que notre Elise… comme lui répétait sans cesse son père.

Et plus elle connaissait Serena, plus elle se rendait compte à quel point elle lui avait ressemblé, lorsqu'elle avait son âge.

Lorsqu'elle la regardait, elle avait l'impression de voir un reflet de ce qu'elle avait été, et ne sera plus jamais.

C'était sans doute cela qui la rendait si mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Car elle savait ce qui attendait cette jeune fille timide, qui pourtant brûlait de passion au fond d'elle même. Sa passion ne demandait qu'à s'envoler, mais peu à peu, on l'enfermait, on la mettait en cage, afin que jamais elle ne s'éveille…

Le cœur d'Elise se serra. Que pouvait-elle faire, à part se soumettre et se taire…


	5. Chapter 5

**Deux Oiseaux En Cage**

**Chapitre 4 : Un Cœur d'Homme**

* * *

Elise ignorait si Serena se doutait des projets de son frère, mais cela la perturbait. A plusieurs reprises, au cours du lendemain, elle avait voulu en parler avec Allen, mais elle préféra attendre qu'il la consulte lui même à ce sujet, ce qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à faire pour le moment.

Il la chargea juste de préparer la tenue de Serena en vue du dîner, sans autre forme de commentaire, et Elise s'y affairait depuis le matin dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Tandis qu'elle ajustait la robe de Serena, qui se laissait faire sans broncher, elle tenta de cerner ses pensées.

- Dis-moi, Serena, es-tu heureuse de rencontrer d'autres personnes ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Cela m'angoisse un peu. J'ai peur qu'elles veuillent me voir comme on veut voir un « phénomène », un monstre de foire…

Elise serra les dents. Il est vrai que des rumeurs circulaient à propos de la sœur d'Allen Schezar, malgré les précautions prises par Dryden afin que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas hors des murailles du palais. A la fin de la guerre, il avait annoncé la mort officielle de Dilandau, tombé lors de la dernière bataille, malgré l'opposition de quelques conseillers royaux au courant de l'affaire.

- Voyons, Serena, fit Elise en souriant, désireuse de la rassurer, comment pourrait-on voir en toi un monstre quelconque ?

Elle plaça Serena face au grand miroir de la chambre.

- Quel homme au monde pourrait bien voir autre chose en toi qu'une charmante jeune fille ?

- Je ne veux pas être charmante… répliqua Serena. Je ne suis pas une poupée stupide qu'on habille et qu'on manipule…

Son regard devint sombre. Elle se détourna du miroir, et vint se placer face à la fenêtre, le regard rivé vers le ciel bleu.

- Je me souviens de ce qu'on apprenait sur les femmes, à Zaïbacher, lorsque j'étais enfant… lorsque Dilandau était enfant… On nous disait que c'était des êtres inférieurs, nés pour servir l'homme et élever des enfants… Je me souviens de ce qu' « il » pensait à ce moment là, car je me souviens parfaitement de tout ce que Dilandau pensait lorsque j'étais prisonnière à l'intérieur de lui… Comme il méprisait les femmes !

Elle ajouta, d'un ton grave, étrange, qui fit frémir Elise.

- JE sais ce que c'est que d' être prisonnière d'un homme…. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent de nous, les femmes… et je ne serais plus jamais prisonnière… Je veux être libre !

Sa liberté de ton et sa volonté à cet instant précis, fascinèrent Elise. Comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir parler ainsi…

- Ce monde est un monde d'hommes, Serena… Une femme ne peut prétendre à une telle liberté, sans souffrir et se heurter au jugement des autres… et être rejetée par les honnêtes gens… Seules les femmes de mauvaise vie parlent ainsi, aussi je ne puis te le permettre…

Serena porta alors sur elle son regard brûlant et passionné, celui-là même qui l'avait tant effrayée lors de leur première entrevue.

- Je ne veux pas finir comme vous, Elise… cracha-t-elle, avec une douceur qui pétrifia la princesse d'Astria. Je ne veux pas que ma flamme s'éteigne… Je ne veux pas renier ce que je suis… Si vous saviez les horreurs auxquelles j'ai assisté quand j'étais à Zaïbacher, sur les champs de bataille… des horreurs, toutes commises par des hommes !

Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de rage, mais dénuées de haine.

- Non, les hommes ne sont pas supérieurs aux femmes… Croyez-moi, Elise… Croyez-moi, moi qui les ai vus pleurer sur les champs de bataille… Eux aussi sont prisonniers. On fait des femmes, des servantes… et des hommes, des soldats qui perdent leur âme et leur jeunesse dans des guerres absurdes… La plupart de ceux que j'ai connu ne voulaient pas se battre… et avaient peur…

Son regard devint mélancolique.

- Même Dilandau avait peur… Même Dilandau pleurait… et je suis sûre que Allen pleure en secret, lui aussi !

- Assez ! s'indigna Elise. Tu ne peux continuer à parler ainsi ! C'est indigne d'une dame… c'est… c'est diabolique !

Elise était devenue pâle comme la mort. Serena s'approcha d'elle, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Je comprends votre trouble, Elise… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de parler ainsi.. d'être ce que je suis… Depuis que je vous connais, tout me paraît plus clair de jour en jour… Je n'avais jamais vu de vraie Dame avant de vous connaître, j' étais à la recherche de mon identité… Maintenant que je vous ai observée, écoutée, je sais que je ne serai jamais une « vraie Dame » comme vous… C'est impossible…

Un doute affreux s'empara d'Elise.

- Mais tu es une femme, pourtant… alors comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

- Vous oubliez que Dilandau a été créé à partir de moi… qu'il est une partie de moi, Elise…

Serena attira la main d'Elise contre son cœur.

- J'ai un corps de femme, certes… mais mon cœur est celui d'un homme… et le sera toujours…

Elle murmura, dans un souffle.

- Le sentez-vous, Elise ? Sentez-vous comme il bat ?

Elise tremblait. Le pouls de Serena résonnait en elle, à l'unisson du sien, en parfaite symbiose.

Un trouble étrange s'empara de son corps. Une émotion intense, qui lui arracha presque des larmes.

- Votre cœur bat encore, Elise… continua Serena avec un sourire plein de douceur. Je le sens… aussi passionné qu'autrefois… peut-être votre flamme n'est-elle pas tout à fait éteinte encore… à moins que votre cœur n'ait jamais rencontré un cœur semblable au sien… et capable de le ranimer…

A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elise en profita pour s'échapper de l'étreinte de Serena. Son teint était rougeâtre, lorsque Allen entra.

Le regard de celui-ci brilla d'admiration, en découvrant Serena dans sa robe de bal. Une robe qui avait appartenu à sa mère….

- Princesse Elise, vous êtes une magicienne ! Vous êtes parvenue à faire d'une enfant, une femme et une « vraie Dame » !

Elise n'osa pas affronter le regard du Chevalier Céleste, et encore moi celui de Serena.

Pour eux, déjà, avait sonné l'heure du départ vers les terres du Seigneur Dan, situées à plus de 30 km de la maison des Schézar.

* * *

Le Seigneur Dan, connaissant le revenu modeste des Schezar, avait mis à leur disposition une calèche. Le voyage fut un supplice, et Elise crut défaillir. Elle avait la nausée, et mit son malaise sur le compte du transport, bien que la cause en était toute différente, et bien plus vertigineuse.

Assise face à elle, Serena ne la quittait pas des yeux, et Elise se demandait pourquoi cela la troublait autant. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareille chaleur, pareille animation dans chacun de ses membres. C'était comme si Serena avait éveillé quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose que même son amour adolescent pour Allen n'était parvenu à atteindre.

Etait-ce vraiment de l'amour, d'ailleurs…

N'était-ce pas plutôt de la jalousie, de l'envie… Elle qui avait toujours été si effacée par rapport à ses sœurs, n'avait-elle pas tout simplement jeté son dévolu sur Allen, pour espérer être regardée comme il regardait Marlène… et ainsi devenir Marlène, à travers son regard. Même pour une seconde…

Elle avait toujours tant admirer sa sœur ainée… Sa beauté, sa joie de vivre…

Elle aurait tant voulu être elle. Tant voulu que son père l'admire comme il admirait Marlène…

- Princesse Elise, vous vous sentez bien ?

C'était la voix d'Allen. Il s'était penché vers elle, inquiet.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Elise ne sentit rien. Absolument rien, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne avec amitié.

- Je vais bien, Allen, je te remercie…

Et sur ce, elle porta son regard vers l'horizon. Le lointain horizon, où s'élevait la vaste propriété du Seigneur Dan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Deux Oiseaux En Cage**

**Chapitre 5 : Une Créature**

* * *

Le seigneur Dan et son épouse étaient des gens charmants, et leur accueil fut chaleureux. Allen présenta Elise comme une amie de la famille, et Serena fit une gracieuse révérence à ses hôtes, qui les ravit.

- Voici donc la petite Serena ! s'exclama Madame Dan. Comme elle a grandi ! La voilà tout à fait charmante !

- Assurément l'une des plus belles filles du royaume… enchaîna son mari, qui paraissait connaisseur en la matière.

Un jeune homme, que Elise n'avait jusque là pas remarqué, s'avança alors, et salua l'assemblée avec élégance.

- Voici mon fils, Marcus… annonça le Seigneur Dan.

Marcus fixa sur Serena ses yeux d'un vert intense. Il était plutôt beau garçon, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Serena révélait qu'elle était tout à fait indifférente à son charme.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, presque avec effronterie, si bien qu'il finit par détourner le regard, gêné.

Ce petit jeu dura pendant tout le dîner, et Serena semblait s'en amuser, décontenançant le pauvre Marcus, qui n'était assurément pas de taille à affronter une telle nature.

Interprétant leurs échanges de regards comme les signes d'une affection naissante, les parents de Marcus, ainsi que Allen, crurent bon, à la fin du repas, de les laisser seuls dans le petit salon adjacent à la salle à manger, afin qu'ils puissent faire plus ample connaissance, tandis que les " adultes " converseraient de leurs propres affaires dans un autre salon.

Serena n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début de la soirée, trop intimidée par le luxe de la maison, et la société de ces gens nouveaux dont elle venait de faire la connaissance. Tout cela lui paraissait si étranger à ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là. Si étranger…

Ce garçon , ce Marcus, lui rappelait Chester. Lui non plus n'était jamais parvenu à soutenir son regard.

Voyant qu'il n'engageait pas la conversation, elle prit sur elle de le faire.

- Eh bien, parlez moi un peu de vous, Marcus…

Elise lui avait enseigné qu'il fallait toujours vouvoyer les étrangers, même s'ils avaient le même âge qu'elle.

Sa question parut le décontenancer.

- Cela dépend… que voulez-vous savoir ?

Serena soupira. Cela était plutôt mal parti.

Et la suite fut pire.

Car elle apprit enfin la raison pour laquelle il la fixait avec tant d'intensité depuis le début de la soirée.

- Vous parlez comme un homme… cracha-t-il d'un coup, voyant qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes trop hardie, trop directe pour une fille…

- C'est vous qui êtes trop hésitant… répliqua Serena, avec une dureté digne de Dilandau.

- Vous me défiez du regard, exactement comme un homme !

Le regard de Marcus se durcit.

- J'ai bien prévenu Père à votre sujet, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre… Il fait fi des _rumeurs_, mais pas moi…

Il serra les dents. Son visage se tordit d'une grimace de dégoût.

- J'ignore ce que vous êtes, mais jamais je ne pourrais épouser une " créature " telle que vous !

- Qui vous parle de mariage ?! s'écria Serena.

- Ne voyez-vous pas les manigances de votre frère et de mes parents ? Ils cherchent à nous marier, cela est clair…

Serena eut le sentiment de tomber dans un gouffre. Elle suffoquait. Elle étouffait.

Oui, cela était clair. Les regards complices entre les Dan et Allen pendant tout le repas. Cette idée de la laisser seule avec Marcus dans ce petit salon…

Elle serra les poings. Une colère indescriptible s'empara d'elle, telle qu'elle n'en avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps…

- Allen… siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sa voix était devenue rauque.

Marcus parut effrayé, car il pâlit.

Serena entendit alors une voix au fond d'elle. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien…

_Laisse-moi sortir… Libère-moi… Libère ta colère… et alors, ils verront tous ! Ils verront que personne ne peut décider pour Nous… Nous sommes forts, bien plus forts que ces crétins… Comment osent-ils Nous traiter ainsi ?_

- Tais-toi ! cria Serena. Tais-toi !

La tête lui tourna.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Le premier visage qu'elle vit en s'éveillant, fut celui de Elise, penché avec inquiétude vers elle.

- Elise… soupira Serena avec un sourire.

- Ne dis rien, Serena… fit la princesse en posant une de ses mains délicates et douces sur son front. Tu es encore fatiguée, sous le choc…

- Alors, je suis toujours… _moi-même_ ?

- Bien sûr que oui…

Elise caressa le front de la jeune fille.

- Je ne veux pas me marier, Elise… murmura Serena, en posant sa main sur la sienne. Je préfère m'enfuir, plutôt que d'épouser ce crétin de Marcus… !

- Allen a pensé bien faire, Serena… Il ne veut que ton bien, tu sais…

- Alors pourquoi me garde-t-il enfermée ici ? Pourquoi me fait-il porter ces robes et ces corsets qui m'empêchent de respirer ?

Son regard brûlait.

- Nous sommes des oiseaux, Elise… Toi comme moi, nous sommes pareilles… Si nous restons trop longtemps en cage, nous mourrons petit à petit… comme je meurs en ce moment…

- Je vais parler à Allen…

Ce fut tout ce que Elise parvint à trouver comme réponse. Pour elle, c'était déjà beaucoup, mais pour Serena, ce n'était pas assez.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Elise… Tu ne comprends vraiment pas… Mais je ferai en sorte de faire de toi un oiseau libre… S'il le faut, je t'enlèverai moi-même de ta cage… Je t'enlèverai, Elise…

Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

Gênée par l'étrangeté de sa phrase, Elise préféra sortir.

Elle ne devait pas tarder à la comprendre.

Mais pour le moment, une seule chose lui importait : parler à Allen…

* * *

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Le frère de Serena attendait dans le salon, inquiet et perturbé, et se leva à l'entrée d'Elise.

- Elle va bien, mais elle est très en colère contre toi, je crois, Allen…

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle parla avant lui, pour une fois.

Elle même était très en colère, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Elle a compris ton projet de vouloir la marier à ce Marcus…

- Je comptais justement vous en parler, Princesse Elise…

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en parler, mais à Serena !

Allen parut surpris de sa réaction, presque choqué.

- Vous êtes bien agitée, Princesse Elise… Je ne vous ai jamais vue si hors de vous qu'à présent…

Elise se sentait emportée par un élan inconnu, enivrant.

- Tu l'aurais vue, Allen… Elle était si malheureuse. Ce n'est pas une jeune fille ordinaire, tu ne pourras pas la mettre dans une cage, Allen…

Il semblait ne pas comprendre.

- Ta sœur ne sera jamais soumise à ton autorité, ni à celle de son mari… Elle ne sera jamais une " vraie Dame " !

Le visage du Chevalier Céleste se décomposa à vue d'œil.

- Ces Zaïbachers ! cracha-t-il. Que lui ont-ils fait ? C'était ce que je craignais, ce que je craignais depuis le début !

Il s'assit, la tête entre les mains, maudissant " Dornkirk et sa sorcellerie ".

- Tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'elle ait une vie normale… qu'elle soit comme toutes les autres jeunes filles de son âge…

Il éclata en sanglots.

- Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse !

Elise resta interdite. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait un homme pleurer. C'était comme Serena le lui avait révéler.

- Elle peut être heureuse… dit Elise malgré elle. Mais pas de la manière dont toi tu l'entends…

Allen leva vers elle des yeux humides, emplis de détresse.

- Et comment pourrait-elle l'être ? Qui pourrait aimer une _créature_ pareille… qui ?

Elise se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de déclarer, outrée :

- Serena n'est pas une _créature_, Allen… ! C'est une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal… Seulement…

- Seulement quoi ?

Allen parut retrouver un peu d'assurance et d'espoir lorsqu'Elise lui avait dit que sa sœur était une jeune fille " normale ". Il s'était imaginé toutes sortes d'horreurs face aux paroles étranges de la princesse, et il était en partie rassuré.

- Quel est le problème, dans ce cas, Princesse Elise ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Elise hésita, puis lâcha, avec une fermeté qui la surpris :

- Elle a un cœur d'homme…

Allen pâlit.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie, au juste, Elise ?

Mais Elise était déjà sortie.

Elle était partie rejoindre le chevet de Serena.


	7. Chapter 7

**Deux Oiseaux En Cage**

**Chapitre 6 : Un Rêve**

Elle n'aimait pas fermer les yeux. Affronter les ombres de la nuit. L'obscurité.

Elle n'aimait pas rêver, car dans les rêves, on est toujours seuls. Seuls pour affronter les cauchemars et les démons qui nous hantent.

_Seule._

Elle n'aimait pas rêver, car ses rêves n'étaient pas les siens.

Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, dès qu'elle s'endormait… c'était lui, le _démon_, qui s'éveillait.

C'était toujours dans ses rêves qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui. Face à cette part d'elle-même contre laquelle elle luttait jour après jour, afin de ne pas disparaître, à nouveau.

Le paysage était toujours le même. Les roches escarpées, le vent balayant les gorges tel un soupir, la pluie battant son visage, pareille à un millier d'aiguilles…

La rivière de sang s'écoulant sous ses pieds… le sang de ses compagnons. Le sang des Chevaliers du Dragon.

Il se tenait là, au milieu de ce paysage de désolation. Là où tous ses hommes étaient morts, frappés par l'Escaflowne de Van Fanel.

Il se tenait là, et il riait.

Il se moquait d'elle.

- Regarde-toi… siffla-t-il en la désignant du doigt.

Elle restait plantée face à lui, les cheveux dégoulinants en une cascade de pluie glacée.

- Tu vois à quoi ça t'a menée d'être une gentille petite fille ?

D'habitude, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se contentait de passer son chemin, elle concentrait ses pensées sur Jajuka, et le démon finissait par disparaître.

Mais cette nuit-là, la colère qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de son frère, l'ombre de ce mariage arrangé, l'insulte de Marcus… avaient annihilé sa volonté. Son désir de vengeance, sa rage, son impression d'être enfermée à l'intérieur d'elle-même, d'être en cage… n'avaient jamais été aussi forts.

- Ces imbéciles, ces insectes rampants ! Ils croient vraiment qu'ils peuvent nous manipuler ? Décider à notre place de notre destin ?

Serena serra les poings. Dilandau sourit et se rapprocha lentement d'elle, tel un félin.

- Je sens que tu es en colère… Ta rage ne demande qu'à s'exprimer…

Elle baissa les yeux, afin de ne pas affronter le regard de braise du démon.

Il caressa sa joue. Cette caresse lui parut comme une brûlure. Elle recula.

- C'est ainsi que tu veux rester ? C'est ce que tu veux être ? Une créature faible et fragile, incapable de décider par elle-même ? Incapable de se défendre ?

Il lui saisit le bras avec force. Il lui faisait mal. Elle serra les dents.

- Une gamine stupide, qui a peur de tout ?

Il resserra encore son étreinte. Elle émit un petit cri de douleur, mais elle ne pouvait pas se libérer.

- Sans moi, tu n'es rien ! Regarde ! Regarde comme je suis fort ! Tu te souviens, n'est-ce-pas, tu te souviens comme ils nous craignaient tous ! Comme ils nous respectaient ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ils n'auraient osé nous traiter comme ils t'ont traitée !

Il ajouta, perfide.

- Que préfères-tu ? La vie que tu mènes maintenant, ou celle que tu menais, lorsque tu étais moi ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… balbutia Serena, en proie à une terrible douleur. Lâche-moi, je t'en prie, lâche-moi…

Contre toute attente, il s'exécuta. Elle tomba à genoux, vidée de toute énergie, à ses pieds.

- Pauvre petit créature chétive… tu es vraiment pitoyable ! Je n'ai jamais pu te supporter… Tes jérémiades, tes pleurs, tes doutes, tes sentiments… lorsque tu hantais mes rêves, comme maintenant je hante les tiens…

Il émit un petit rire méprisant.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! Tu es retournée chez toi, retrouver ton cher frère Allen… et moi, je suis à nouveau prisonnier de ton corps… Mais tu n'es pas plus heureuse pour autant, pas vrai ? Tu pensais vraiment que ce serait aussi facile ? Tu crois encore aux contes de fées, pas vrai, petite fille stupide ? Tu pensais que tout le monde t'accueillerait les bras ouverts, comme si rien ne s'était passé… comme si tu n'avais jamais été moi… Mais rien ne sera plus jamais pareil… C'est fini à présent…

Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu dois accepter d'être ce que tu es vraiment, Serena…

Son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille. Elle pleurait. Des larmes de colère.

- Libère-moi, Serena… Libère-moi, et alors tu seras libre à travers moi…

Il ajouta, perfide.

- Dans ce monde d'hommes, il faut être un homme, pour être libre… libre de vivre et d'aimer … Tu l'as compris, maintenant ?

- Oui… cracha-t-elle, résignée. J'ai compris, maintenant…

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- C'est bien, tu es une gentille petite fille…

Une bourrasque passa à travers les gorges, et ce fut comme si un millier de voix criaient en même temps. Comme si les Chevaliers du Dragon et les victimes de Dilandau Albatou chantaient et pleuraient son retour.

Serena resta là, au milieu de ce paysage de désolation.

Seule. Elle était seule. Comme elle l'avait toujours été.

* * *

Sa première inspiration fut comme une brûlure. Puis il sentit la chaleur des draps sur sa peau. La douceur d'un parfum inconnu, et à la fois familier.

Son regard se posa alors sur la silhouette endormie sur le fauteuil, à son chevet.

On aurait dit un fantôme. Un fantôme blond, comme Serena. Comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Comme la maîtresse qu'il avait toujours désirée.

Il se leva. Son ombre recouvrit le visage endormi d'Elise Aria Aston.

Il posa ses doigts brûlants sur les lèvres de la princesse. Ses paupières se levèrent légèrement, puis elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à crier.

Mais le démon fut plus prompt qu'elle. Il la bâillonna de sa main avec force. Puis il sourit. Son sourire ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait déjà vu. Il n'avait rien d'humain.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit, Elise, qu'un jour je t'enlèverais ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Deux Oiseaux En Cage**

**Chapitre 7 : Seule**

La crinière du cheval d'Allen volait à travers le vent, et l'écho de ses sabots se répercutait à travers toute la plaine. Dilandau s'était servi allègrement dans les écuries du Chevalier Céleste, et lui avait volé sa plus belle monture.

Accrochée à lui, Elise faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas tomber, et ne pas salir sa robe de chambre.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

Mais Dilandau riait, les cheveux au vent.

_ N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? J'avais presque oublié quel effet cela faisait d'être libre !

Elise frissonna. Etait-ce Dilandau, ou bien Serena qui venait de dire cela ?

* * *

Les roches escarpées, le vent balayant les gorges tel un soupir, la pluie battant son visage, pareille à un millier d'aiguilles…

Ce paysage de désolation, c'était son enfance. Sa maison. Sa véritable maison.

Là, parmi les fantômes, elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place. D'être vivante. Elle n'avait pas à jouer un rôle. Elle n'avait pas à être quelqu'un d'autre.

_Qui es-tu ?_

Un soupir contre sa nuque. Un souffle froid.

Elle se retourna et son regard croisa celui de Chester. Derrière lui, tous les Chevaliers du Dragon formaient un cercle spectral et inquiétant. Leur iris fixaient un horizon qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir. Ils semblaient vides.

_Tu es l'Autre, n'est-ce pas ? _

Une étrange colère s'empara de Serena.

_ Je ne suis pas l'Autre… C'est lui, l'Autre, le parasite fabriqué à partir de moi !

Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle s'était envolée. Serena se sentit lasse, si lasse. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter.

_ Laissez-moi…. Siffla-t-elle. Laissez-moi seule…

Pareils à des pantins stupides, ils restèrent là, figés, comme incapables d'accomplir leurs propres actions. Sans leur prêter attention, Serena s'assit sur une roche solitaire au milieu de ce désert de pierre, et pleura.

Nulle part. Nulle part, elle n'existait vraiment.

* * *

Leur folle chevauchée à travers la plaine dura plusieurs minutes, qui parurent des heures à Elise.

Epuisé, le cheval dérapa et s'écroula à travers les herbes hautes, son souffle brûlant s'élevant vers le ciel en une fumée blanche. Elise fut expulsée violemment contre le sol.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Dilandau s'était déjà relevé, et essuyait son visage plein de terre en pestant contre sa monture. Elise remarqua alors qu'il portait l'un des pantalons d'Allen.

La princesse se traîna vers l'arbre le plus proche, et s'y adossa, tremblante.

_ Où… Où est Serena ?

La question était idiote, mais Elise se sentait nerveuse face à ce silence soudain.

_ J'ai toujours aimé galoper ainsi dans la nature, en pleine nuit… répondit Dilandau avec un sourire. Cela m'apaise, lorsque je ne parviens pas à dormir…

Elise frissonna. L'air commençait à se rafraîchir.

_ Je pensais que vous étiez mort…

_ Mort ? répéta Dilandau en ricanant. Non, je n'étais que prisonnier, prisonnier de ce stupide corps de femme… Moi, Dilandau ! Mais je suis de retour ! Et je vais me venger… Me venger de toutes les humiliations que j'ai subies depuis que Serena est revenue…

Il lui jeta un regard féroce.

_ Je suis libre à présent ! Libre, tu entends Elise ?

A nouveau, elle ressentit ce malaise qu'elle avait ressentit face à Serena.

_ Et je libérerai, toi aussi, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Il sembla à Elise qu'un éclair bleu était passé dans le regard de Dilandau.

_ Tu aurais sans doute préféré que ce soit Allen qui t'enlève, pas vrai ?… fit Dilandau, d'une voix étrange, presque triste. Tu en as souvent rêvé, j'imagine…

Elise porta son regard vers l'horizon, cherchant une échappatoire, un moyen d'évasion, un secours quelconque. Mais elle savait que personne ne viendrait. Elle était seule. Seule face au démon.

Dilandau se leva et se planta face à elle.

_ Moi, je n'existe pas, je n'ai jamais existé… Pourtant, j'étais là, depuis le début… J'ai essayé de t'atteindre, Elise…

Le regard de Dilandau devint infiniment triste. Elise l'évita, de peur de s'y noyer.

_ Personne ne m'a jamais aimé… Personne n'a jamais caressé mes cheveux lorsque j'avais peur… Je n'ai jamais eu de mère, ni de sœur, et encore moi de maîtresse… Mais depuis que tu es là, je ne suis plus seul…

Le cœur d'Elise fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Dilandau s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

_ Tu prendras soin de moi, n'est-ce pas, Elise ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle, presque suppliant. Tu resteras près de moi comme tu es restée près d'elle…

Les doigts d'Elise se mirent à trembler. Un sentiment de vide, d'abandon, l'engloutit.

Un sentiment à la fois si angoissant, et si enivrant… contre lequel elle tentait en vain de lutter.

Il approcha son visage de celui d'Elise. Son parfum était si doux. Il aurait voulu se noyer dans cette odeur. L'odeur d'Elise.

Mais était-ce vraiment lui qui en avait envie… Ce sentiment lui semblait si étranger… si repoussant. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en défaire.

Elise plongea son regard dans celui de Dilandau, et y vit son reflet. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un la regardait vraiment. Elle existait pour quelqu'un.

Dilandau rapprocha encore son visage du sien. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau.

Puis soudain, un rictus de dégoût déforma son visage, et il recula.

_ NON ! ! ! ! hurla-t-il en la repoussant violemment.

Suffocant, le regard exorbité, il la fixait, comme on fixe un monstre.

_Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Pourquoi je la désire autant ? Ca ne me ressemble pas… Ce n'est pas moi…. _

Au fond de lui, Serena hurlait, elle aussi.

Sous le choc, Elise s'écroula, son visage pâle renvoyant la lumière du clair de Lune.

* * *

Lorsque Elise reprit connaissance, elle était à nouveau sur le cheval de Dilandau.

Un clair de Lune étrange éclairait la plaine comme en plein jour. Un jour lumineux et vaporeux comme un nuage.

Plusieurs fois, il lui sembla entendre comme l'écho de sabots lancés au galop à travers la brume. Comme un mirage lointain.

Soudain, l'ombre d'une maison se dressa face à eux.

Elise reconnut alors la maison du seigneur Dan.

A présent, elle savait pourquoi le démon était revenu.

* * *

_Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

Cette voix, douce et rassurante, elle la connaissait.

C'était la voix de son seul et unique ami.

_ Jajuka…

L'être hybride mi-homme, mi-chien avait posé une main protectrice sur son épaule. Elle se jeta à son cou, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Et pleura de plus belle, comme si rien ne pouvait tarir la source de son chagrin.

_ Pourquoi es-tu revenue, Serena ? soupira-t-il. Ta place n'est pas ici…

Il caressa ses cheveux d'un geste paternel.

_ Mais où est-elle ma place, Jajuka ? sanglota Serena. Parmi les vivants, personne ne comprend qui je suis, je suis considérée comme un monstre ! Ma place n'est pas là-bas… Elle est ici, avec toi !

_ Tu n'as donc pas d'amis parmi les vivants, personne pour prendre soin de toi ? Personne que tu regrettes ?

Serena hésita. Il y avait bien une personne. Et ce n'était pas son frère.

Mais cela lui faisait trop mal d'y penser.

_ Non, il n'y a personne…

Elle s'abrita au creux des bras de Jajuka, son gardien.

_ Laisse-moi rester ici, auprès de toi… Laisse-moi rester un fantôme à l'intérieur de Dilandau… Ma place n'est pas là-bas…

* * *

Un feu de cheminée brûlait dans la grande salle de la vaste demeure de la famille Dan. Un feu qui reflétait parfaitement la haine qui dévorait Dilandau à ce moment précis.

Tétanisée, Elise s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, cherchant dans le regard du démon une étincelle de Serena. Comment deux personnalités aussi différentes pouvaient-elles être une seule et même personne ?

N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de les réconcilier…

Elise, elle-même, avait l'impression que deux personnes se battaient à l'intérieur d'elle-même. La personne qu'on attendait qu'elle soit, et celle qu'elle voulait être.

Elle ignorait quelle impulsion l'avait presque poussée dans les bras de Dilandau. Et cela la troublait. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'analyser ses sentiments…

_ Ne bouge pas d'ici… cracha Dilandau à son adresse. Quoi que tu entendes, quoi qu'il se passe, ne bouge pas d'ici…

Il se saisit d'une bûche déposée près de l'âtre, et l'enflamma, un sourire démoniaque crispant ses lèvres.

_ Vous n'allez tout de même pas… fit Elise dans un soupir, comprenant soudain de quelle manière Dilandau comptait assouvir sa vengeance.

A travers le silence de la maison endormie, l'ombre de Dilandau glissait, répandant l'incendie sur les rideaux, les draps, les nappes, les tapis de la luxueuse demeure.

_ Qu'ils brûlent ! cria le démon en riant comme un dément. Qu'ils brûlent tous ! Personne n'a le droit de me mépriser ! Personne !

_ Arrête ! s'écria Elise en se jettant sur lui. Serena, si tu m'entends, arrête-le ! Arrête-le ! !

Un éclair bleu passa dans les yeux de Dilandau. Aussi furtif qu'une étoile filante.

_ Dégage ! cracha-t-il en repoussant violemment la princesse d'Astria.

Elise fut propulsée contre le mur. Elle suffoquait à cause de la chaleur. Elle voyait à peine Dilandau à travers la fumée.

_ Ingrate ! hurla-t-il, son regard brillant à travers le chaos. Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est pour toi que je fais ça ? Tu ne comprends pas que c'est le seul moyen de nous libérer ?

Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je dois tout brûler… Allen, Pallas… Sinon, tu ne seras jamais libre, Elise… Tu ne pourras jamais t'échapper de ta cage !

La princesse d'Astria recula, horrifiée. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir les yeux bleus de Serena à travers l'iris de Dilandau.

Elle protégea sa bouche de sa main, afin de ne pas inhaler les gaz toxiques émanant de la braise. Elle crut apercevoir une ombre à travers la brume de son esprit défaillant.

Puis l'éclat d'une épée tranchant la fumée.

* * *

La lame s'écrasa sur celle de Dilandau. Celui-ci avait bien pris soin d'emporter une épée de la collection privée du Chevalier Céleste avant de fuir.

_ Allen…

Il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver face à lui, au cœur de l'incendie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas mis longtemps avant de s'apercevoir de la disparition de sa sœur et d'Elise. Il savait qu'il suivrait leurs traces sans encombres à travers la plaine.

Cette incendie, c'était pour lui. Pour lui seul.

Il avait une revanche à prendre. Leur dernier duel ne s'était jamais achevé.

Et cette fois, il était bien décidé à l'emporter.

* * *

_ Alors… fit tristement Jajuka. Je me serais sacrifié pour rien ?

Serena n'osait plus le regarder en face à présent. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour arrêter le démon. En avait-elle seulement envie ?

Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour elle.

_ C'est pour te sauver toi que j'ai perdu la vie… soupira Jajuka. Pour que tu reprennes la place qui est la tienne ! Tu as suffisamment vécu dans l'ombre de Dilandau ! Tu dois vivre !

_ Vivre ? cracha Serena, ironique. A quoi bon, si je ne peux pas être qui je suis vraiment ? A travers Dilandau, au moins, je serai libre…

Silencieux, Jajuka porta son regard triste à travers le paysage désolé. Le vent à travers les gorges sonnait comme un cri. Un cri que seule Serena pouvait entendre.

C'était celui qu'elle retenait en elle, et qu'elle ne pouvait pousser.


	9. Chapter 9

**Deux Oiseaux En Cage**

**Chapitre 08 : Retour**

Les cheveux dorés de Allen Schezar se mêlaient aux flammes, tandis que Dilandau entrechoquait son épée contre la sienne, un éclat dément dans les yeux.

_ Allen ! cria-t-il avec jouissance. Enfin, notre duel va pouvoir s'achever ! Tu vois à quel point je suis fort, bien plus fort que toi !

Serrant les dents, le chevalier céleste se contentait de repousser et d'esquiver les attaques de Dilandau, mais n'osait pas répliquer. Blesser Dilandau, c'était blesser Serena.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bats-toi ! cracha Dilandau. Tu cherches à m'humilier, pas vrai ?

_ Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Serena… soupira Allen avec tristesse.

Devenu enragé, Dilandau poussa un cri bestial et abaissa sa lame contre celle d'Allen une nouvelle fois. Sans que celui-ci réagisse.

Profitant du combat, Elise se précipita à l'étage de la demeure, afin d'évacuer la famille Dan, qu'elle croisa dans le couloir, à demi asphyxiés par la fumée.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? beugla le seigneur Dan. Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Plus tard, cria Elise. Sortons d'ici, vite !

L'escalier commençait déjà à s'écrouler, dévoré par les flammes, lorsqu'ils atteignirent le salon, où Dilandau et Allen se livraient toujours à un combat à sens unique.

Soudain, une épée s'éleva dans les airs, avant de disparaître à travers la fumée.

Désarmé, Allen Schezar fixait Dilandau avec appréhension, son arme pointée vers sa gorge.

_ A présent, tu es à ma merci, Allen… siffla Dilandau, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvre pâles.

* * *

_ Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ça, Serena… pria Jajuka. Tu ne peux pas le laisser tuer ton propre frère !

Recroquevillée à l'intérieur de Dilandau, Serena voyait tout ce qu'il voyait. Elle pouvait ressentir l'excitation de la bataille, ce désir de vengeance qui le dévorait. Cette vengeance qui était aussi la sienne.

_ Il a voulu me marier de force ! cracha Serena en serrant les poings. Tous, ils ont voulu me soumettre à leur vision, ils ont voulu m'imposer mon destin ! Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne m'imposer quoi que ce soit ! Jamais !

Jajuka essuya les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille.

_ Tu dois apaiser cette colère, Serena… Elle ne fait que te détruire, et détruire ceux que tu aimes…

_ Personne ne m'aime… soupira Serena. Personne ne m'aime, telle que je suis… mais telle qu'ils voudraient que je sois…

Un vent glacial balaya le désert de poussière qui formait à présent son refuge.

_ La Serena qu'ils aimaient, la petite fille innocente qui riait et jouait dans la plaine, est bien partie… Elle est morte… tuée par les sorciers de Zaïbacher…

Soudain, une voix s'éleva, mêlée au vent. Une voix douce. Et triste, si triste…

_ Serena !

* * *

_ Serena !

Le cri d'Elise avait déchiré l'espace. Dilandau parut comme pétrifié.

_ Arrête, Serena ! Ce n'est pas en tuant Allen que tu seras libre !

Tremblant, Dilandau maintenait avec peine son épée pointée vers Allen.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Elise ? cracha-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la liberté, toi, qui est l'esclave de tout le monde… Toi qui as toujours fait ce qu'on attendait de toi… sans jamais rien recevoir en retour ?

Sa voix paraissait plus féminine, moins rauque. Mais emplie de rage, une rage qui n'était plus vraiment celle de Dilandau.

Elise avait comprit. Elle avait comprit que c'était la colère de Serena qui avait fait resurgir Dilandau. Elle l'utilisait comme outil de sa vengeance. Contre Allen, contre le seigneur Dan. Contre le monde entier.

Elle savait qu'elle seule pouvait faire reculer le démon. Comme lors de leur entrevue solitaire à travers la plaine.

_ Viens, Serena… Viens avec moi… Partons loin d'ici…

La princesse tendit une main chavirante dans sa direction. Sa peau lui brûlait, léchée peu à peu par les flammes.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur elle, en proie à un conflit intérieur qui les dépassait tous.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, prise par l'urgence de la situation, ou par son propre désir, Elise glissa vers Dilandau, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Reviens, Serena...

Dilandau se figea sur place, mais il ne recula pas. Son épée glissa sur le sol.

Il s'écroula, inerte, dans les bras d'Elise.

* * *

_Elise..._

Le baiser de la princesse lui brûlait encore les lèvres. Ce fut comme si elle venait de lui inssufler une nouvelle vie.

_ Je dois retourner là-bas... Je dois revenir pour Elise... Elle m'appelle...

_ Au revoir, Serena… soupira doucement Jajuka.

La frêle jeune fille s'éloignait déjà, luttant contre le vent qui venait de se lever, un vent frais et nouveau qui la portait vers l'horizon.

_ Au revoir, Jajuka…

Cette fois encore, le démon avait perdu la bataille.

* * *

Lorsque l'aube se leva, Serena rouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre.

Avec le retour du soleil, vint pour Elise le temps des doutes… et des remords.

Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, et ruminait de sombres pensées.

_ Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris… je suis devenue complétement folle…

Perdue, épuisée, elle s'écroula sur son lit, et pleura.

* * *

Vers le milieu de l'après midi, elle avait fait ses bagages, et déclara à Allen qu'elle devait retourner au palais, pour aider Mirana à finir les préparatifs en vue de la Célébration de la paix.

_ Désormais, Serena n'a plus besoin de moi… Je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle… Nous nous reverrons à la fête, Allen…

C'est-à-dire dans 11 jours exactement.

Et elle partit à bord de sa calèche, comme elle était venue, le visage dissimulé derrière son voile.

Derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, Serena la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré.

_ Ne redeviens pas un fantôme, Elise… murmura-t-elle, avant de fermer les rideaux.


	10. Chapter 10

**Deux Oiseaux En Cage**

**Chapitre 10 : Refuge**

**

* * *

  
**

Une agitation inhabituelle secouait Pallas. Partout, la population s'affairait, et un air de fête et de joie avait envahit les rues. Des lanternes et des guirlandes étaient accrochés sur les façades des maisons, et l'on murmurait qu'à l'occasion de la célébration, le roi Dryden revenait au pays.

_ Elise, te voilà enfin de retour !

Mirana accueillit sa sœur aînée avec chaleur.

_ Quelle tête tu fais ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Je suis juste un peu fatiguée par le voyage, Mirana… Je vais me retirer un moment dans mes appartements… Je viendrais plus tard pour t'aider à préparer la célébration…

Sophia, sa femme de chambre, vint l'aider à porter ses bagages, et à retirer son manteau, avant de l'accompagner vers ses appartements, au première étage du palais.

Là, Elise retrouva son univers familier, et se détendit.

Elle était bien décidée à reprendre sa vie d'avant, comme si Serena n'avait jamais existé.

Comme si son cœur était toujours fermé.

Mais cela était impossible…

* * *

Ces derniers jours avaient été longs pour Allen. Longs en rebondissements, longs en réflexions et en doutes.

Il devait l'admettre. Il avait peur. Lui, le chevalier céleste invulnérable et flamboyant, il avait peur de sa propre sœur.

Son frère n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle, et commençait à comprendre ce que Elise avait voulu dire par : « elle a un cœur d'homme ».

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Sa sœur avait été transformée en homme par la science de Dornkirk. Peu importe comment cela fut possible. Les faits étaient réels, avérés. Elle ne serait jamais une jeune fille comme les autres. Quelque part au fond d'elle, Dilandau était toujours présent, et le serait toujours.

A présent, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Sa sœur était un danger pour elle-même et pour le royaume. Il ne pouvait plus le cacher à présent. Le Seigneur Dan avait vu ce qui c'était passé. Il avait vu sa maison brûlée par Dilandau. Déjà, il le menaçait de livrer Serena à la garde d'Astria, si lui-même ne s'en chargeait pas.

Mais comment pourrait-il trouver la force de livrer sa propre sœur ?

* * *

Elise passa les jours qui suivirent à organiser la célébration, et se jeta à corps perdu dans les préparatifs. Mirana ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur Allen et sa sœur, et Elise se contentait de lui donner des nouvelles évasives.

_ J'ai entendu dire que Dryden allait rentrer… fit Elise un jour, pour changer de conversation. Est-ce un retour définitif, ou juste le temps de la fête ?

Le visage de Mirana s'assombrit.

_ Je l'ignore, Elise… tu connais Dryden, il est si imprévisible…

Un soir où les deux sœurs se reposaient sur le balcon de la salle de bal, après une autre journée passées à donner divers ordres et instructions aux cuisiniers, décorateurs, et autres serviteurs du palais en vue de la fête, Mirana tenta d'arracher quelques confidences à sa sœur.

_ Je te trouve changée depuis que tu es revenue de chez Allen…

_ Vraiment ? s'étrangla Elise, en essayant de sourire. Pourtant, je suis toujours la même…

Mirana étudia le visage de sa sœur. Ses traits semblaient plus détendus, plus vivants… moins sévères.

_ Je suis ta sœur, Elise, et je sais reconnaître une femme amoureuse lorsque j'en vois une…

Elise pâlit. Ses doigts tremblèrent malgré elle.

Elle serra les poings.

_ C'est Allen, n'est-ce pas ? insista Mirana, d'un ton étrange.

_ Non, s'empressa de dire Elise. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse d'Allen… enfin, pas vraiment…

_ Alors quoi ? Est-ce que je le connais ?

Elise serra les dents.

_ Tu m'ennuies avec tes questions, Mirana… Je ne suis pas amoureuse !

Son ton était devenue agressif. C'était la première fois que Mirana voyait sa sœur dans un tel état d'agitation.

_ Tu rougis, Elise… Tu trembles de tous tes membres…

_ Laisse-moi, Mirana… murmura Elise, en s'appuyant contre la balustrade. J'ai besoin d'être seule…

_ Je ne crois pas… Au contraire, je crois que tu as besoin de conseils, Elise…

Mirana prit les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes. Elise eut la sensation d'être redevenue une petite fille, que c'était elle la petite sœur, et que les rôles étaient inversés.

_ Mirana, je suis devenue complétement folle… murmura-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Si seulement j'étais amoureuse d'Allen ! Si seulement… ce serait encore le moindre des maux !

Mirana fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dans sa réaction laissa présager à Elise qu'elle avait compris. Mais elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas faire de commentaires. Elle avait toujours été beaucoup plus ouverte d'esprit qu'elle. Plus tolérante…

_ Où est le problème, Elise ? Si tu es amoureuse, et aimée en retour… Il y a suffisamment de haine en ce monde…

Sur ce, Mirana prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et Elise se sentit apaisée, en paix avec elle même. Soutenue par sa sœur, elle se sentait plus forte pour affronter le jugement du reste du monde, et son propre jugement vis à vis d'elle même.

* * *

Serena passait de plus en plus de temps hors de la maison. Elle partait tôt le matin, enfourchait le cheval d'Allen dans l'écurie, et galopait à travers la prairie toute la journée. A présent, elle ne quittait plus le pantalon, et refusait qu'on la coiffe.

Serena, de son côté, essayait, par ses errances à travers la plaine, d'oublier Elise. Plus que jamais, elle ignorait qui elle était. Quelle était sa place dans ce monde…

_ Suis-je un homme dans un corps de femme…. Suis-je une femme au cœur d'homme… ?

Des questions idiotes tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Le souvenir de Dilandau, son esprit, se faisait de plus en plus présent en elle, depuis qu'Elise n'était plus là. Il avait toujours été si sûr de lui, si décidé… qu'elle l'enviait à présent. Il était incapable d'aimer, et n'avait pas besoin d'amour. Son unique ivresse, son unique plaisir, il le trouvait dans la bataille.

Sans doute souffrait-il moins qu'elle à ce moment précis…

Serena arrêta la course de son cheval. A l'horizon, les montagnes de Floresta s'élevaient. Elle approchait de la frontière de l'ancien empire Zaïbacher. A quelques kilomètres de là, se trouvait le fortin de son frère.

C'était ici, à cet endroit précis, qu'elle avait été enlevée, il y a de cela 10 ans. Elle jouait avec Lily, sa poupée. Et puis une odeur infecte avait envahit l'atmosphère.

Une ombre avait surgit de nulle part. Le visage d'une créature s'était penché vers elle.

C'était un sorcier morphe. Une race presque éteinte sur Gaïa, massacrée par les hommes.

Il l'avait ramenée auprès des sorciers.

Et depuis ce jour, elle avait haï cette race.

Et c'était Dilandau qui l'avait vengée, en tuant Zongi, lui même sorcier morphe. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. C'était resté un secret entre elle et Dilandau. Une vengeance commune, dont elle n'était guère fière, et qui allait peser toute sa vie sur sa conscience. Car elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher. Rien.

Parfois, elle parvenait à faire entendre raison à Dilandau, à l'empêcher de répandre la destruction. Elle avait été sa bonne conscience, en quelque sorte. L'âme qu'il n'avait pas.

Dilandau l'avait toujours protégée. A travers lui, elle était invulnérable.

Et aujourd'hui… elle n'était plus qu'une frêle jeune fille. Faible, dépendante de l'affection d'autrui, et que personne ne semblait capable d'aimer.

Personne à part Jajuka, qui n'était lui même pas humain, et que tout le monde rejetait. Jajuka, son protecteur, qui l'avait aimée comme un grand frère…

A cet instant précis, elle aurait voulu rejoindre les Chevaliers du Dragon et Jajuka. Eux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour que Dilandau vive.

Pour qu'elle vive.

_ C'est peut-être avec eux qu'est ma place…

Mais quelque chose la fit rentrer à la maison.

Un oiseau.

Un oiseau blanc dans le ciel, qu'elle suivit, et qui la ramena vers son frère.

Un oiseau qui lui rappelait Elise…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Allen l'attendait dans le salon, et paraissait soucieux.

_ Serena, je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions…

Il ajouta sur un ton étrange :

_ … que nous parlions d'égal à égal…


	11. Chapter 11

**Deux Oiseaux En Cage**

**Chapitre 11 : Retrouvailles**

**

* * *

  
**

_ Serena, depuis que tu es rentrée, nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, tous les deux, et je me rends compte de mon erreur…

Elle s'assit près de lui sur le divan, et posa une main sur celle de son frère, pour l'encourager dans son mea culpa.

_ De quoi aurions-nous parlé, Allen ? Cela fait 10 ans que nous sommes séparés, il faudra du temps pour apprendre à se connaître… Ce n'est pas depuis 5 mois que je suis revenue, que nous aurions pu rattraper le temps perdu, et nous dire tout ce que nous avons sur le cœur… Pour cela, il faudra plusieurs années…

_ Tes paroles sont si sages, Serena, pour une jeune fille de ton âge… soupira Allen. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es plus sage que moi… J'ai eu tort de vouloir te marier à ce Marcus… Aucun homme ne mérite une femme telle que toi, car aucun homme ne saurait t'aimer à ta juste valeur… Il voudrait te mettre en cage, comme j'ai tenté de le faire… pauvre imbécile que je suis ! Je voulais te trouver un mari, pour que quelqu'un veille sur toi, lorsque je serai parti, si une guerre quelconque m'appelle loin de toi…

Un silence s'installa, qui parut une éternité, et que Serena rompit.

_ Je comprends trop les hommes, pour pouvoir les aimer, Allen… Je suis attirée par le mystère, par tout ce qui est nouveau pour moi… comme un parfum, un parfum inconnu et fleuri…

Elle ajouta, avec un sourire.

_ Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas, Allen ?

Il ne comprenait pas, mais cela valait peut-être mieux.

_ Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Serena…

Elle l'entoura de ses bras.

_ Alors, ne cherche pas à me l'imposer, mon cher frère…

Allen serra les dents. Il devait le lui dire. Il devait lui annoncer ce qu'elle savait sans doute déjà.

_ Serena, je vais devoir te livrer à la garde d'Astria…

Serena sourit. Un sourire triste, résigné, presque soulagé.

_ Je sais… fit-elle simplement.

_ Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites faire, avant… Un dernier souhait ?

Elle hésita. Un dernier souhait… elle en avait bien un, mais il risquait de lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

Mais après tout, au point où en étaient les choses…

_ Je voudrais revoir Elise, une dernière fois… Passer une dernière journée, en tant que Serena…

* * *

Le jour de la célébration approchait, et tout Pallas était en effervescence. Dans deux jours, le palais serait envahit d'invités prestigieux. On y attendait bien sûr Van Slanzar de Fanel, héros de la guerre, Cid Zar Fleid, qui aida les alliés, ainsi que tous les représentants du royaume de Gaïa qui avaient combattu Zaïbacher.

Certains commençaient déjà à arriver, ceux qui venait des contrées les plus éloignées, et Elise se sentait déjà dépassée par les événements et les responsabilités que Mirana lui déleguaient.

Et surtout, son esprit était préoccupé par d'autres pensées. Elle se demandait quelle attitude adopter lorsque Serena se présentera au palais, en compagnie d'Allen.

Allen avait obtenu de la garde d'Astria un sursis pour sa sœur, qui avait été accepté en raison des états de service du chevalier céleste, et des circonstances étranges qui liaient Serena à Dilandau. Sous haute surveillance, celle-ci serait autorisée à assister au bal. Avant d'être emmenée dans la prison du royaume. Là où elle ne pourrait plus nuire à personne. L'enfermer, c'était enfermer Dilandau.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Elise s'était sentie à la fois soulagée et terrifiée.

Soulagée, car elle s'imaginait qu'en éloignant Serena de son regard et de celui du reste du monde, elle pourrait faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Terrifiée, elle l'était à l'idée qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais plus.

Elle ne pouvait certes continuer à nier ses sentiments plus longtemps, mais sa raison ne cessait de lui répéter que ce n'était que folie, et qu'elle ne pouvait foncer tête baissée dans cette passion qui la dévorait. Ses responsabilités la retenaient ici, dans sa cage dorée, au palais.

Mirana avait besoin d'elle.

Et puis, sa raison lui soumettait un autre argument : une relation amoureuse entre femmes dans ce monde était impensable. Elle était forcément vouée à la clandestinité. Au secret. Sous peine de se voir bannie par le reste de la société, voire d'être jetée en prison.

Pour se rassurer, elle se disait que la nature même de Serena était ambiguë, et avait dû corrompre ses sensations. Désorienter ses sens.

_On enferme toujours ce qu'on ne comprend pas. Ce qui paraît trop libre. Car cela effraie ceux qui n'ont pas le courage de prendre cette liberté._

Mais cela n'en valait-il pas la peine, malgré tout…

Car il n'y avait rien de mal à aimer et être aimée.

Non, rien de mal.

* * *

Le matin de la fête était enfin venu, et Serena, après hésitation, décida de revêtir sa robe de bal, celle qu'elle portait le soir du dîner chez le Seigneur Dan.

Elle voulait faire bonne impression au palais, et sur son frère. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux, lui aussi. Et surtout, elle voulait montrer à Elise que ses conseils avaient été suivis, et qu'elle y prêtait attention.

Mirana avait fait affréter une calèche à leur disposition, et Allen, en voyant sa sœur ainsi vêtue, parut aux anges. Lui même était fort élégant, et ils partirent plein d'euphorie en direction de la capitale.

_ Il me tarde de revoir Van… déclara Allen durant le trajet.

_ Moi aussi… ne put s'empêcher de dire Serena, avec un sourire étrange.

Le trajet dura 4 heures, puis les lumières de Pallas apparurent à l'horizon. La nuit tombait déjà, et les rues étaient pleines de musique et de couleurs.

Des groupes d'enfants courraient autour de la calèche avec des serpentins colorés.

_ Si tous ces gens savaient, pensa Serena, que la personne qui a brûlé leurs maisons par un soir semblable à celui-ci, se trouve sous leurs yeux, dans cette calèche…

* * *

Dès leur arrivée, une escorte de gardes royaux les encadrèrent. Leurs regards sombres étaient fixés sur Serena, comme une malédiction à laquelle elle ne pouvait échapper. La jeune fille savait qu'à partir de cet instant, ils ne la quitteraient plus, de peur qu'elle ne devienne à nouveau… quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce fut Mirana qui les accueillit au palais, visiblement ravie de revoir son cher Allen. Son regard s'attarda sur Serena.

_ Tu es magnifique ! s'écria-t-elle. Elise a vraiment fait un travail magnifique ! Tu es une "vraie dame" à présent, Serena...

_ Oui, une vraie dame... répéta sombrement Serena.

Van Fanel et les autres invités étaient déjà arrivés, et attendaient dans la grande salle de réception. En voyant son ancien rival et compagnon d'armes, Allen échangea avec lui une poignée de mains amicale et virile, avant de le présenter à sa soeur. En apercevant Serena, le visage de Van s'assombrit. Il la salua froidement.

Quant à Serena, ces retrouvailles n'éveillèrent en elle aucun sentiment de haine, comme elle l'avait craint tout d'abord. Ce fut comme si comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

_ Je te laisse, Allen... fit-il. Nous nous reverrons dans la soirée...

Machinalement, Serena chercha du regard Elise parmi la foule. Elle remarqua quelques regards intéressés de jeunes hommes tournés vers elle, ainsi que d'autres, plus sombres, qui semblaient dire : "Alors, c'est "elle" la soeur d'Allen Schezar... On raconte qu'elle fut la maîtresse de Dilandau Albatou... Certains prétendent même que ce serait elle, Dilandau !".

L'entrée des Schezar fit en tout cas sensation parmi l'assemblée.

Gênée par tous ces regards, Serena s'accrocha au bras de son frère, et se laissa guider par lui. Pour une fois...

* * *

Elise apparut au cours du repas. Elle prit place parmi les convives, et sourit à Serena, ce qui la combla de joie. La vision de ce visage ami, parmi tous ces étrangers, apaisa la soeur d'Allen Schezar.

_ On dirait un ange... pensa Serena. Un ange perdu parmi les hommes...

Elise rayonnait. Son visage était lumineux. Tous les regards masculins se portaient sur elle. Autour d'elle, les dames murmuraient, suspicieuses : _ "Mais qu'arrive-t-il à Elise Aria Aston ? Serait-elle amoureuse ? On ne lui connait pourtant aucun fiancé ni prétendant connu...".

Un brouhaha assourdissant se fit alors entendre. La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Tout le monde se leva et s'inclina.

_ Le Roi est de retour ! tonna la voix d'un valet.

C'était Dryden. Et Mirana était accrochée à son bras.

Tous deux souriaient.

* * *

Le repas parut durer des heures. Serena le trouva fort ennuyeux. S'il n'y avait eu la bonne humeur et l'esprit de Dryden pour l'animer, nul doute qu'elle se serait endormie dans son assiette...

Il y eut pourtant un incident, dont Serena fut l'objet. Certains messieurs évoquaient le souvenir de la guerre contre Zaïbacher, et la discussion en vint immanquablement à un moment où le nom de Dilandau Albatou fut prononcé.

Serena fut comme pétrifiée sur place.

_ Un soldat remarquable... fit remarquer l'un des messieurs. Dommage qu'il faisait partie du camp ennemi... Nous aurions eu bien besoin d'hommes de sa stature dans nos rangs...

Quelques regards se portèrent alors vers Serena. Un en particulier.

Celui de Van.

Prétextant un malaise, Serena quitta la table et sortit sur le balcon pour prendre l'air.

Allen voulut la suivre, mais Elise le précéda.

* * *

_ Ce sera donc toujours ainsi... soupira Serena. Il faudra que je porte tout ma vie le poids des crimes et des faits d'armes de Dilandau...

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le vent était frais, et elle apprécia sa caresse sur son visage. Puis elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Légers comme ceux d'un oiseau.

Un parfum fleuri envahit l'air.

_ Elise... murmura Serena avec un sourire.

La princesse parut figée sur place. Incapable de faire un geste.

_ Je voulais te revoir une dernière fois, Elise… soupira Serena.

Des larmes lui vinrent sur le coin des yeux. Elle détourna le regard.

_ A présent, ils peuvent m'emmener… Je garderai cette image en moi, lorsque je serai seule, dans ma cellule…

Le cœur d'Elise se serra.

Elle ne prononça pas une parole. Ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis, ses doutes et ses interrogations depuis leur séparation, tout cela s'était évanouit lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de Serena.

Le temps de l'errance était bel et bien terminé.

Elle venait de trouver cette part d'elle-même qui lui manquait.

Peu importait son visage, peu importait son enveloppe charnelle...

Leurs coeurs s'étaient reconnus. Ils battaient à l'unisson.

Elise s'avança et prit Serena dans ses bras, une première et dernière fois.

* * *

A l'intérieur, le bal avait déjà commencé. Les robes virevoltaient dans l'air, et Allen, en voyant sa soeur de retour, lui offrit sa première danse, sous le regard attendri d'Elise.

Elle n'avait pas appris à Serena à danser la valse, ni aucune autre danse. Mais sa grace naturelle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Elise la regarda danser, et il lui sembla que son coeur dansait avec elle. Elle rejoignit Dryden et Mirana, qui étaient en grande discussion avec Van.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Dryden à son arrivée.

_ Serena va bien... répondit Elise. C'est ce monde qui est malade...

Sa réponse surprit quelque peu Van et Mirana. Dryden, lui, se mit à rire de bon coeur.

_ Ma chère belle-soeur, vous voilà bien hardie depuis mon retour ! Je m'absente quelques mois, et voilà que je ne reconnais plus personne ! Il faut croire que ce royaume n'a pas besoin de moi...

_ Ne dites pas ça, Dryden... fit Mirana, contrariée. Vous nous avez bien manqué... à moi en particulier...

Le regard de Dryden se fit plus doux, en voyant sa femme parler ainsi.

Elise se dit alors qu'il n'était pas prêt de repartir...


	12. Chapter 12

**Deux Oiseaux En Cage**

**Chapitre 12 : Adieux**

**

* * *

  
**

En silence, Elise avait érigé son plan dans ses moindres détails.

En silence, elle avait programmé son évasion.

Elle savait que Serena n'était plus à l'abri à présent. Elle savait qu'Allen serait obligé de la livrer.

Et elle ne voulait pas obéir à la raison d'Etat. Pas cette fois.

Il fallait agir vite.

* * *

Assis dans un petit salon adjacent à la salle de bal, Allen semblait plongé dans de sombres pensées.

_ Allen… souffla Elise. Tu vas vraiment la livrer ?

Le regard vide, Allen s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, le visage éclairé par un feu de cheminée agonisant.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix…

Jamais encore Elise ne l'avait vu si abattu.

_ Il n'y a pas d'autre issue… Serena est un danger pour les autres, et pour elle-même… La sorcellerie de Dornkirk ne peut pas être renversée…

_ Je suis certaine que c'est possible… fit-elle en posant une main protectrice sur son épaule. Tant que je serai auprès d'elle, Dilandau ne ressurgira pas…

Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Elle avait un regard décidé, un regard que Allen ne lui connaissait pas.

_ Je t'ai promis de veiller sur elle, et c'est ce que je ferai, jusqu'au bout…. Je vais la cacher, l'emmener dans un endroit où personne ne la retrouvera… Un endroit connu de moi seule…

_ Mais pourquoi ? balbutia Allen. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire tout cela, de compromettre votre réputation, princesse…

_ Non, répliqua Elise. Je ne suis pas obligée de faire cela, c'est pour quoi je le fais… Pour la première fois de ma vie, je prends une décision, seule…

Le regard brillant de gratitude, Allen resta muet. Il prit dans ses mains celles d'Elise, et fit une prière silencieuse.

_ Allez-y, princesse Elise…. Soupira-t-il. Sauvez-la… et faites qu'elle soit heureuse ! !

Le regard fixé sur le sol de la salle de bal, Serena observait un horizon qui lui semblait désespérement inaccessible. Plus que jamais, elle se sentait prisonnière.

Soudain, elle sentit la pression d'une main sur son épaule.

_ Viens, Serena… fit Elise. Cette fois, c'est moi qui t'enlèves…

Serena ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle suivit Elise. Elle suivit la douceur de ce parfum nouveau, de cet oiseau qui s'était enfin libéré de sa cage.

* * *

Leur fuite pour Asgard avait été parfaitement organisée. A minuit pile, alors que la fête battrait encore son plein au palais, Elise et Serena s'éclipseraient discrètement, pour rejoindre Sophia, qui les attendrait avec une calèche dans l'arrière cour, afin de les conduire vers le port, d'où elles prendraient le dernier bâteau pour Fleid, le royaume le plus proche d'Asgard.

Asgard... Elise savait que dans cette contrée déserte et lointaine, personne ne viendrait troubler leur repos.

_ Je marcherai sur les pas de mon père... pensa Serena. A Asgard, je vivrai mon rêve... notre rêve, Elise...

Serena se sentait mélancolique, malgré tout, de devoir abandonner son frère, une fois de plus. Mais son bonheur était à ce prix...

La pendule de la chambre sonna 23 h 30. Elle décida qu'il était temps de se préparer. Ses valises étaient déjà faites, mais elle portait toujours sa robe de bal.

Partout dans le palais, et dans les rues de Pallas, de la musique résonnait. Personne n'avait remarqué son départ de la salle de bal, pas même Allen. Pas même les gardes. La fête se poursuivrait encore longtemps après leur départ. Rapidement, Serena se dévêtit de sa robe, et enfila une paire de pantalons. Ceux d'Allen. Ainsi que l'une de ses chemises.

Elle se sentit plus à l'aise.

23 h 40 sonna.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre l'arrière-cour, afin de retrouver Elise. Elle se saisit de sa valise, et sortit dans le couloir, plongé dans l'obscurité.

C'est alors que des pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Des pas menaçants.

_ Dilandau ! cria une voix rauque emplie de haine.

Machinalement, Serena se retourna.

Une silhouette familière se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'elle.

_ Van...

* * *

_ Je le savais... c'est toujours toi ! Tu es toujours Dilandau !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Van ? bégaya Serena, abasourdie, paniquée à l'idée que Van puisse compromettre sa fuite avec Elise.

Van sortit de l'ombre, l'épée à la main.

Serena tréssaillit.

_ Je t'ai vue sortir de la salle de bal, et je me suis douté que tu devais manigancer quelque chose...

Il pointa son épée vers elle.

_ Pendant combien de temps encore pensais-tu pouvoir nous tromper, Dilandau ?

Serena serra les dents. Sa surprise et sa peur première firent place peu à peu à un sentiment d'impuissance... et de colère.

_ Allen a beau croire ce qu'il veut... Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu es toujours Dilandau... Non mais regarde-toi ! Tu n'as rien d'une femme ! Tu es habillée comme un homme.. tu parles comme un homme....

Serena déposa sa valise à terre. Ses mains tremblaient. Un feu dévastateur s'emparait de tout son corps, ranimant sa haine et sa rancoeur vis à vis du jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

_ Toi aussi... cracha-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était plus vraiment la sienne. Toi aussi, tu es toujours le même, Van... Toujours là, à te mettre en travers de mon chemin... à venir m'enlever ce qui m'est le plus cher...

Des larmes de rage roulèrent sur ses joues.

_ Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille... Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Ne comprends-tu que c'est en agissant ainsi que tu vas "le" ranimer ! Alors que je lutte chaque jour pour qu'il ne prenne plus le dessus sur moi.... Toi, tu viens réduire à néant tous mes efforts d'exister en tant que Serena ! Et d'être aimée...

Avec une vivacité extraordinaire, elle se saisit de l'épée de Van, et la pointa vers le jeune roi

_ Je ne mérite pas d'être haïe comme tu me hais... Ce n'est pas juste ! Tous, nous avons tous un démon qui sommeille au fond de nous... Ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi, si des sorciers m'ont enlevée et ont fait de ce démon un être réel... Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Minuit sonna.

Les yeux de Van fixaient Serena, à la fois épouvantés et interrogatifs.

_ Vas-tu me tuer ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

Au fond de Serena, la voix de Dilandau la harcelait, lui répétait sans cesse les mêmes mots, emplis de haine.

_/Tue-le. Tue-les, tous !Tous ceux qui ne veulent pas comprendre qui tu es réellement. Tous ceux qui veulent t'empêcher d'être heureuse et aimée... Tu vois à quoi ça t'a menée d'être Serena ? A la souffrance, à la l'incompréhension... au rejet. Et tu ne peux rien faire... tant que je suis enfermé au fond de toi, gamine stupide !/_

_ Tais-toi ! cracha Serena. Tais-toi, démon !

_/Je ne me tairai pas. Tant que cette colère t'habiteras, je ne me tairai pas, car je suis ta colère ! Car je suis ta haine !/_

_ Tais-toi !

_/Pauvre folle... tu as vraiment cru qu'"ils" pourraient t'aimer... Nous aimer ? Car t'aimer, toi, cela signifie, m'aimer, moi... Nous sommes une seule et même personne, rappelle-toi !/_

_ Je te tuerai ! Je te tuerai, démon !

_/Tu ne peux pas. Me tuer, ce serait te tuer, toi./_

Le rire de Dilandau résonna en Serena.

Horrifié, Van observait la jeune fille comme on regarde une folle en plein délire. Une douleur horrible tirailla l'estomac de Serena. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

_ C'est toi ! cria-t-elle en direction de Van. C'est toi le responsable de tout ça !

Elle aurait voulu mourir à ce moment précis, pour faire cesser cette douleur. Mourir, et tuer Dilandau par la même occasion.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de tuer Van. Elle ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Dilandau.

A la surprise de Van, elle dirigea la pointe de l'épée contre elle-même.

_ Serena ! hurla une voix derrière elle.

Projetant l'épée de Van contre un mur, Elise interrompit son geste juste à temps, et la serra contre elle.

Puis son regard se porta sur Van. Un regard empli de colère.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Tu ne peux pas la laisser en paix ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a assez souffert ? Que nous avons tous assez souffert ?

En voyant le regard résolu de la princesse, Van sentit un sentiment de honte indescriptible monter en lui.

_ Les blessures seront toujours présentes, Van... Les tiennes, les siennes... Chacun de vous a donné la mort... Chacun de vous a vu des personnes chères mourir sur des champs de bataille.... Cette guerre a fait de vous des démons.... A présent, il vous faut réapprendre à aimer, à retrouver qui vous êtes réellement... pour trouver le bonheur que vous méritez...

Van sentit des larmes lui venir. Il tourna les talons, et partit en courant à travers le couloir solitaire.

Serena le regarda s'éloigner, le regard vide.

Elle regarda s'éloigner la dernière ombre de son passé.

La voix de Dilandau s'était éteinte. Celle d'Elise l'avait chassée.

_ Minuit est passé... déclara Elise avec un sourire... Je m'inquiétais, alors je suis venue te chercher...

_ Tu es venue m'enlever, Elise ?

_ Oui, c'est à mon tour à présent te t'arracher à ta cage...

_ Alors, partons, Elise... murmura Serena. Partons loin d'ici...

* * *

La nuit était froide. Sur le pont du bateau qui les conduisait à Fleid, Elise et Serena regardaient les lumières de Pallas s'éloigner à l'horizon.

Plus rien ne les retenaient, à présent. Elles se sentaient en paix avec elles-même. Avec leur passé.

Tant qu'elles seraient ensemble, elles savaient que les blessures du passé n'auraient aucune emprise sur elles.

Tant qu'Elise serait près d'elle, Serena savait que DIlandau la laisserait en paix. A présent, elle savait qu'Elise l'aimait entièrement. Qu'elle aimait Serena. Et qu'elle était prête à accepter Dilandau, le démon qui sommeillait au fond d'elle, car elle avait pris sa défense face à Van.

Lui aussi, elle l'aimait... Lui aussi.

Serena se tourna vers l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Là, quelque part dans cet horizon inconnu, une nouvelle vie commençait.

La vie de Serena... et d'Elise.

Deux oiseaux échappés de leur cage.

FIN

2003/2009


End file.
